


The Appetizer, The Dinner and The Dessert

by WildChaser



Series: Angus MacGyver and the one thing he did not know about himself [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual!Mac, But they love him, First Date, Flirting, Foreplay, Jack and Riley and Bozer tease Mac a lot, Jack being Jack, Jack is so proud, Jack is supportive but that doesn't stop him from teasing Mac, M/M, Mac finally gets laid, Mac is over Nikki, Making Out, Sort of sex but not really, Teasing, Use your imagination, heavy making out, mentions of Nikki, nobody gets him shot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser/pseuds/WildChaser
Summary: Mac finally gets to know Lucas Burkhardt a bit better. Actually, they both get to know each other a bit better-- during the dinner.And then a lot better-- during the night.Also, Mac realizes that accepting and supportive friends can be really annoying when they set their minds to it. But all the juicy details of the night belong to Mac and Mac alone.But, most importantly, was the one-night-stand really just that?





	The Appetizer, The Dinner and The Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, some more background info on Luke.  
> Also, I really enjoyed writing this part. I'm not sure it came out as I wanted it to, but the process of writing it felt nice, so I've decided not to overthink it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [on the sidenote: I noticed that the parts keep getting longer and longer... interesting ;)]

Los Angeles

Some Fancy Restaurant

 

 

 

„So, Angus, tell me something about me,” began Luke as soon as the waiter left with their order.

Mac replied with a wide smile, eying the skin that was casually left uncovered by Lucas’ navy blue button-up shirt – the first two buttons were undone. Mac also went for a-bit-more-smart-than-casual look, which was apparently the right choice for the place; and for Lucas himself as well, since Mac was positive the man hadn’t taken his eyes off him since they first saw each other this evening.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how this question is supposed to go,” pointed out Mac, even though the question was delivered so confidently that Mac was sure that wasn’t a mistake.

“I am aware, but I’m also sure that you had Riley find out everything she could about me, as well as I’m sure she didn’t find as much as she hoped, so I thought, maybe I could clear up some stuff for you. If you want it, that is.” Lucas looked at Mac questioningly.

Mac was slightly taken aback. Of course, he did ask Riley to investigate Lucas’ past. And yes, she didn’t find that much. But this was just a simple precaution on Mac’s part – making sure there was nothing that screamed ‘fishy’ about this man. [ _Well, any more fishy._ ] Mac didn’t expect to find anything suspicious that he hadn’t already known – especially since Matty wouldn’t have invited Luke to cooperate with Phoenix if she hadn’t run a thorough background check herself.

Mac simply needed to do it as well, because he was all too aware that as soon as he found himself in the presence of the man, his brain tended to focus on completely different things than caution. But he hadn’t counted on Lucas being willing to share information about himself feely.

“I would like that, yes,” replied Mac after a brief moment, “If that’s okay with you,” he added thoughtfully.

Lucas’ green eyes brightened as he smiled.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.” Luke’s voice was smooth and confident.

“Good to know.”

“So, as I said, tell me something about myself.” Luke’s eyes glittered with mischief.

Mac began slowly, sifting what he knew from what he was willing to bring up. “Except from what you do… professionally, so to speak, I don’t know much about you, to be honest,” he admitted casually,  “You’re 29 years old, born on the 2nd of December in New York. You grew up in Brooklyn, attended schools in there; you dropped out of high school as soon as you could.” Mac stayed silent for a few seconds. “My personal guess is that that’s when you began entering your future-- business, because the first major burglary ascribed to you happened about two years later, and that surely wasn’t a newbie job. Later you’ve… _travelled_ to Moscow, Paris, Buenos Aires, Sarajevo, Cairo, Warsaw, Jakarta, Istanbul and Kyoto. Among others, that is,” added Mac, listing the cities with a cheeky smile.

 “ _Allegedly_ travelled _,_ ” supplied Luke smoothly, since apparently for the purpose of this conversation the verb ‘travel’ acquired a new, less innocent meaning.

“Well then, you also _allegedly_ visited Madrid…,” mentioned Mac with a smirk under his nose and watched smugly as Luke’s eyes widen in surprise. Oh yes, they had to dig deep to unravel all those _allegations_ , but Madrid was definitely the most covered of them all.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” assured him Luke, but Mac immediately felt that the man was getting genuinely concerned. So he changed his tactic.

“Me neither, I already forgot where I was going with that thought,” replied Mac smoothly, because if Matty wasn’t going to do anything about that particular piece of information, then he wasn’t planning on doing it either. Though Mac expected Matty would use that one as a leverage should they ever need Lucas’ help again.

Mac looked up at Luke to make sure he calmed down a bit, then cleared his throat and continued as if nothing unusual happened:

“You were raised by your grandmother, who used to work as a nurse, but there are no records of your mother or your father.” Mac took another moment to ponder on his next words. “Again, personally I would guess you have some distant Asian ancestry, but I’m no expert,” he added finally.  

Lucas’ eyes glittered with interest as he took a sip of the wine that had just been brought to their table.

“That’s pretty accurate,” he admitted finally, “but how have you figured out the Asian thing?” Lucas was genuinely curious.

“Oh, so I was right?” It hadn’t been a blind shot on Mac’s part, but it wasn’t much more than an intuition either.

“Yes, my great-grandfather came from Japan and married a second generation German-American. But how could you tell? I don’t have Asian looks, maybe except from black hair. But that’s not an only Asian thing,” pointed out Lucas.

Mac grinned under his breath.

“It was just a hunch. I mean, when you smile, there’s just something here…” Mac reached slowly over the table, which wasn’t very big, so he had to only lean a little to get Lucas face within his hand’s reach. “May I?” Asked Mac softly. Lucas nodded and also leaned a bit towards Mac’s hand. Mac’s index finger touched gently the corner of Lucas’ eye, cupping his face briefly in the process. “Right here,” Mac said quietly. “It’s not visible at first sight, but when someone takes a closer look, they can see some… vague traces…” Mac leaned back, breaking the intimate contact.

Lucas chuckled with contentment.

“So, Angus, I see you took a closer look,” he observed, a corner of his lips raising subtly.

“I found it hard not to,” admitted Mac warmly.

Lucas let out a deep breath as his lips widened again in smile, then he shook his head as if trying to let go of some thoughts. But then he smirked under his breath, allowing the next words to fall out of his mouth despite their slightly rough nature.

“I’m sure there is a very inappropriate and crude sexual innuendo just begging to be said here.” Luke was playful, challenging.  

And that had done it - Mac actually found himself laughing openly.

“You’re right, I can even think of one,” replied Mac, his eyes full of mischief, after he had composed himself.

“One?” Lucas pretended to be surprised. “I can think of at least three.” He raised his eyebrows as if throwing down the glove.

“Well, one, but in five different languages.” Mac smoothly bounced the ball back to Lucas.  

“I have three and in three different languages.” Lucas seemed to really enjoy their tiny verbal sparring even though it didn’t make plenty of sense. But neither of them seemed to care about sense at this point. “And I think it tops you.”

Mac raised one of his eyebrows meaningfully, because he was sure the last comment successfully diverted them from their actual conversation.

“Well, who am I to argue with that?” He conceded magnanimously, smugly noting Luke’s brief surprise, which quickly turned into anticipation.

 

And that was the moment their food arrived, which Mac was thankful for. Not because he was hungry—Well, actually, yes, because he was hungry, but not necessarily for what could be served in a restaurant. But it was just best to get the eating done and take the rest of the evening to focus on some more interesting activities.

“So, is there something you won’t mind adding to this description?” Prompted Mac as soon as the waiter left them alone again, thus trying to get them back to their original conversation.

Luke took a bite of his appetized, taking his time to think for a moment.

“Your guess was good, I left high school and got into stealing stuff. There was this one guy who got me into the business, taught me the basics of how not to get stupidly caught.” Luke’s eyes got stuck into his plate for a moment, but Mac was sure he wasn’t actually looking at his food. It was more of a thousand yard stare, Luke got lost in his thoughts for a second, but he quickly shook off that feeling. “Our cooperation didn’t last that long; he…um…” Lucas hesitated for a moment, wondering how to put his thoughts into words in the best way. “Thought I was way more dependent on him than I really was. So he started doing things I didn’t really approve of and he knew it, he just believed I would be lost without his protection and…huh… guidance, so to speak.” Lucas shrugged, shaking his head a bit bitterly. “As it turned out, he was wrong, ‘cause once he crossed certain line, I decided that our partnership was over. And I suppose it was a good call, since he’s in prison now, and…well, I’m here,” finished Lucas, his tone trying to be smug, but it came out with a sour undertone.

Mac supposed that the satisfaction of being free was tainted by disappointment, or maybe regret that things ended the way they had. But something on Luke’s face told Mac he felt bitter about the circumstances, but didn’t regret the decision itself.

“You never got caught, then?” Wondered Mac, gently trying to push the conversation onto a different path. “That seems impossible.”

“Oh, I did get caught three times, actually,” laughed Lucas, his eyes full of boyish mischief again, which immediately made Mac smile a little wider, “just, well, not under my own name, so I always answered just for one burglary at a time. Also, they put me in the low security prisons, so escaping them was… a bit of a child’s play, to be honest.”

Then Luke’s thoughts suddenly came to a halt as realized what he had just said. He cleared his throat and voiced his concerns sheepishly, “huh, on second thought, maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned that to you…”

 But Mac just shook his head playfully, because he honestly expected nothing else from the guy.

“If it helps, I might admit that I escaped a supermax once…,” admitted Mac, glancing at Luke teasingly.

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No you didn’t,” he countered suspiciously. “Why would you even get there?” He asked, clearly disbelieving.

Mac just shrugged, knowing he couldn’t really reveal too many details.

“It was an undercover op, we needed information, and there was no other way to get it. I had Jack as a backup though. He went as a prison guard.”

“It still sounds pretty bad-ass.” Lucas looked at Mac with a new wave of appreciation.    

“Well, thank you.” Mac pulled a stray lock of hair back behind his ear and he cleared his throat quietly. “So, tell me Luke, what made you… choose this profession in the first place?” Asked Mac carefully, because it actually bugged him for a bit now. “I can see you’re way intelligent to just pull out of school because ‘it wasn’t for you’.

Lucas smiled under his breath and replied, “Thanks.”

Then he zoned out again for a second of two, putting his thoughts in order, wondering what was the best thing to say. But then sighed, shook his head slightly, as if only to himself, and opted for the truth, which Mac immediately saw in his eyes.

“As you’ve mentioned before, I was raised by my grandmother,” began Luke slowly. “She earned quite nicely for the two of us, and even when she stopped working, her pension was still enough. But then, as I was about to start high school, she fell extremely ill.”  Lucas fell silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts once again. When he looked at Mac again, his expression was a bit pensive. “It was the time when I realized that I had to take care of her, just as she had taken care of me. But it wasn’t just a regular flu, there was no Obamacare at that time and even if there was, it probably wouldn’t have been for us anyway; also, the meds were insanely expensive, so… you know how it goes. I needed to think of some alternative, I wouldn’t have made that kind of money even if I had worked full time.”

Mac looked at Lucas, carefully considering what he just heard. He wasn’t really convinced, to be honest, and that was probably showing on his face.

“Hey, I’m not trying to tell you I’m some Robin Hood or something,” amended Lucas when he saw this expression of doubt on Mac’s face. “You asked what got me into it, and what I said was true. My granny getting ill was the push, and everything I did in the beginning was to afford her meds. But, admittedly, after a year or so, I began—earning, so to speak – a bit more than the treatment required.”

“So why hadn’t you stopped then?” Asked Mac, out of simple curiosity. He wasn’t there to moralize, and he was well aware it wouldn’t have worked anyways. Lucas seemed way to steadfast for that.

“The same reason why you’re still doing your job, even though it can get you killed at any moment.” Lucas’ reply was swift and confident. He knew what he was talking about. “You may tell yourself it’s because you are saving lives, being the hero and all that jazz, but let’s face it, you’re living on the thrill. You need the adrenaline, the blood buzzing in your veins, your brain working on high gear as the timer is ticking…” Lucas took a sip of his wine, looking Mac deep in the eye. “To save people you might as well go work in the lab and develop the cure for cancer, I know you’ve got the brains to do it. But you know as well as I do that you would die of boredom in there. Just as at one point in my life I realized that I simply need the challenge. Money became just a nice side benefit.” He shrugged his shoulders as if to prove the point.

Mac accepted the explanation. He knew exactly what Lucas meant. But he couldn’t let the thing go so easily.

“You know, there are plenty of high-adrenaline job you can be doing with your skills. CSI, CIA, that’s not just paperwork, you know. You get some real action there too.” He pointed out.

Lucas smirked under his breath casually.

“What can I say, after all this time, I got used to the luxury.” Lucas sounded quite unapologetic. “Top-notch food, five-star hotels, going where I want when I want…”

“Heh, I see I’m not gonna convince you, then.” Summed up Mac, but he wasn’t really disappointed. He was mostly just lightly teasing the other man.

“I hope it doesn’t change anything, though,” Lucas said cautiously.

Mac shook his head fondly and smiled at the man.

“You do realize I was aware who I was going to dinner with, right?”

Lucas raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I’m just trying to make things clear here, I mean, that your main objective for this evening wasn’t converting me into being a good boy.”

Mac snorted and wondered for a moment if he was really about to say the thing that just popped into his head. Hell yes, he was.

“No, Luke, I’m pretty sure that neither of us is planning on being a good boy tonight.” Mac purposefully lowered his voice and focused his eyes on Luke’s lips for a couple of long seconds.

Lucas let out a laugh as his eyes glowed in pleasure and—and something deeper than pleasure as well.

“Then I do believe we’re on the same page, Angus.”

 

Los Angeles

Insanely Luxurious and Insanely Expensive Five-Star Hotel Suite

(Paid by Lucas’ credit card)

 

 

 

The door closed behind them with a soft click and a buzz of the electronic lock, but Luke and Mac were too preoccupied to notice that. As soon as they entered the room, Lucas grabbed Mac’s shirt and used his own body to press Mac onto the nearest wall. And Mac expected nothing else, so he just folded his arms around the man’s upper body and pulled him firmly towards himself. They were kissing before Mac’s back even touched that wall.

The kiss was frantic and deep at the same time. At first they hurried, their bodies desperate for touch and attention, their hands rushing all over each other’s backs and sides and shoulders. But after a moment it began to slow down, their moves became more steady, more controlled, yet remained passionate  all the same. Their kisses, out of a series of quick and desperate ones, turned into one deep and sensual, a kiss that had neither the beginning nor the end, a kiss that with its heated nature foreshadowed what was about to come later.

Mac felt overwhelmed by the closeness of Luke’s body that still kept him firmly pressed to the wall; his mind got cloudy with pleasure as he inhaled Luke’s aftershave mixed with the man’s own scent. And there was also Luke’s tongue, persistently fighting a feverish yet gentle battle for control, which Mac was too stubborn to just forfeit.

Mac wasn’t used to feeling like this. Wasn’t used to feeling strong muscles where he would usually expect soft curves. Wasn’t used to being the one pressed to the wall, even if Nikki sometimes liked to do it as well. But in that case, there was still quite a difference in strength between them, so Mac had to consciously let Nikki do it; and he felt it in every move how easy it would be for him to change their position to his wishes.

The situation with Lucas was different. Of course, Mac was still letting him do it, quite enthusiastically on top of it as well, but as he felt Luke’s muscles flex underneath his fingers, as he felt Luke’s grip on his waist, as he felt the pressure with which Luke’s body pushed him into the wall-- He acutely realized that this situation was something new for him. Luke maybe wasn’t stronger than him, but he sure as hell wasn’t weaker either. When he pushed, Mac didn’t have to make his body yield, it simply happened (unless Mac wanted to consciously fight it; but he didn’t).

This realization made Mac feel the desire flooding his veins even more intensely than before. Lucas must have felt some change in their kiss as well, because a few seconds later he broke their lips apart and murmured hoarsely in Mac’s neck:

“Bed?” And then he immediately went on to leave a trace of wet kisses on Mac’s neck, noticing with  pleasure that Mac instantly tilted his head back to give him more access.

“Yes,” replied Mac hoarsely, relishing the feeling of Luke’s lips as his throat vibrated underneath them when he produced this sound.

So Luke tightened one of his arms around Mac’s waist and pulled him towards himself, his skilled lips finding Mac’s skin again.

“Mhm, okay then,” he purred, still not taking his hands off Mac. He hesitated briefly, then stole one more short kiss.

“Okay.” Mac accepted the caress, and when Luke wanted to step back from him after that, Mac gripped him harder and didn’t let him go. Instead, he connected their lips once more.  

“We’ll never get to that bed this way,” observed Luke when their lips broke again, but he didn’t sound particularly unhappy about the situation.

“Oh, we will,” assured him Mac, pushing Luke two steps backwards gently, yet firmly. Mac looked over the man’s shoulder to make sure the way towards the bed was clear. Then pushed him again a few steps, cupping the man’s jaw at the same time and leaning in for another kiss.

This was definitely the least efficient way of getting towards the bed, but the most fun all the same. The kisses were short and mostly playful, but it was easy to feel the desire between their bodies. It was visible in the way their eyes met, in the way their touches lingered; their skin to skin contact broke only when absolutely necessary, only to be back as soon as it became possible again.

Finally Luke stumbled upon the bed with the back of his calf and Mac pushed him one more time, making him sit on the verge. Luke broke their everlasting series of kisses.

“Gimme a moment.” He asked and quickly untied his shoes and took them off. Mac used this as an opportunity to do the same.

The second he was done Luke grabbed him by the hips and pulled firmly towards himself, making Mac sit on his lap, Mac’s knees spread wide on both sides of Luke’s hips.  

Mac let out a brief huff of surprise, but he quickly accommodated to the new position and leaned forward to get back to kissing Luke. Luke dived into Mac’s lips enthusiastically, while at the same time he used his hands to run circles around Mac’s back.

Mac had never found himself in such position, he’d had Nikki sit on him like that (which was hot as hell), but he’d never been the one sitting on top. It surprised him how much he enjoyed it. It surprised him even more when Luke’s hands drifted lower than his back and gripped him strongly, making Mac take a quick deep breath and move his hips uncontrollably.

“Fuck, Angus, you’re so responsive—“ Breathed Luke in amazement. “I hope you’re loud too,” he murmured a moment later, moving his mouth onto Mac’s jaw first, and then to his neck. “Please, please, please be loud,” he kept murmuring into Mac’s skin, separating the words with wet kisses that began bordering on gentle biting. Mac forced himself to even his breath a little and tilted his head backwards again.

“That depends on you, doesn’t it?” Replied Mac cheekily as soon as he cleared his mind enough to gather his thoughts.

“Well, partly, yes. Partly, no,” amended Luke as he began playing with the top buttons of Mac’s shirt.

“Huh?” Mac let out a questioning sound, at the same time feeling that Luke uncovered his collar bone and began vehemently sucking and licking it with his wet tongue.

“You’d be surprised how many men are too embarrassed by the noises they make to actually let them out,” commented Luke, clearly disapproving of such behavior, while still caressing Mac’s collar bones and biting his neck once in a while.

Some time ago, when still in high school, Mac had a girlfriend that was really freaked out by how vocal he was in bed. She actually suggested he should tone it down a little bit (even though there was nobody around that could hear them), so Mac did, but the relationship didn’t last long after that. And it turned out to be a good choice on Mac’s part, because he had many partners later in life that appreciated this trait of his; they never made it sound like something he should be embarrassed about. And to be honest, Mac never really was. But still, it was always nice to find someone who truly appreciated it. And Luke—Luke definitely sounded like such person.  

“Yeah, I probably would be,” replied Mac, gathering his thoughts again, even though the situation didn’t exactly aided good brain functioning.

Luke somehow noticed Mac’s sudden pensive mood, because he took his lips off Mac’s neck and looked up at him.

“Angus?”

“I probably should have mentioned something earlier,” admitted Mac, seeing the silent question in the green eyes.

Luke frowned slightly, surprised to hear it, but silently waited for Mac to continue.

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem per se, but I think I should tell you all the same…,” admitted Mac slowly.

Lucas cracked a gentle smile.

“I don’t think anything you say will be a problem for me, but now you made me curious,” admitted Luke cheekily.

Mac took a deep breath and revealed evenly:

“I don’t really have much— experience with men.”

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What does exactly ‘not much experience’ mean?” He asked tentatively.

Mac huffed, suddenly a bit self-conscious.

“It means that I was only with women before,” he clarified.

Luke moved away a bit, using the distance to take a look at Mac’s whole posture. It didn’t look like Mac was trying to be funny, but Luke needed to make sure anyway:

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Mac flinched when he heard the question, but didn’t move from his position on Luke’s knees.

“No,” he replied quietly. “I’m not.”

Lucas reacted to the shift in Mac’s mood immediately; he grabbed Mac’s waist and pushed him firmly to the side, throwing him off balance and pushing Mac off his lap. Mac let out a surprised sound as his back landed on the bed right next to where he was just sitting. He immediately got up to rest on his elbows, and then he tried to sit, but Lucas’ hand pressed firmly to his chest stopped him.

“Angus, calm down.” He asked gently, gaining a surprised look from Mac, who for a moment lost any idea of where this situation was going. Lucas, while still sitting on the edge of the bed, turned his upper body towards Mac and leaned over to kiss him, putting one of his hands on Mac’s side.

Mac, though he was still a bit confused, let Lucas claim his mouth in a very slow and deep kiss. It was almost a minute before Luke separated their lips, and stayed within the reach of Mac’s breath. By this point Lucas wasn’t sitting on the bed anymore, he leaned so much that he almost lay on it while resting his body on one elbow – his second hand still held Mac softly.

“Sorry for my reaction,” Luke apologized quietly. “I was genuinely surprised, that’s it. You’re just so… confident in what you do…” He admitted honestly.

Mac huffed in a brief but also relieved laugh.

“I’m just pretty good at making things up as I go,” reminded him Mac while cracking a cheeky smile. “Also, all this kissing, it’s not so different. But I thought I might need to mention my lack of experience before we go further.”

“But you _do_ want to go further, yes?”

Mac ostensibly rolled his eyes and looked at the situation they were in. He waved his hand toward them; Luke still embracing Mac’s waist while half-laying on him at the same time. Mac’s whole body was shifted towards Luke, his hands wandering slowly all over Luke’s back. They were both panting in each other’s mouths, their lips slightly swollen from kissing. Apart from seeing the desire in Luke’s eyes, Mac also felt a more tangible proof of it on one of his thighs.

“Do you really have doubts about that?” Teased him Mac, his pupils still widened with desire. “Luke, I’m not an actual virgin, don’t you start treating me like one,” warned him Mac in slight annoyance, almost rolling his eyes. Almost.

“Hey, just wanted to make sure,” protested Luke slightly.

“I mentioned this not because I wanted to back off, but because it’s more practical that you’re aware,” explained Mac patiently. Well, he didn’t sound really patient, but he should at least get some points for trying.

“Okay,” accepted Luke finally.

“Okay?” Mac raised his eyebrow.

“Okay,” repeated Luke and pulled Mac into another kiss. Mac accepted this development gladly and shifted his body underneath Luke, grabbing the man by this hips and prompting Luke to move over him completely.

Lucas followed Mac’s hints and soon he was straddling Mac’s hips, kissing him fervently, while putting one of his hands behind Mac’s shoulder blades and pulling them closer together. Mac broke the kiss though and pulled away a little, only to put his fingers on the front of Luke’s shirt, unbuttoning it skillfully.

 

Soon, Luke’s shirt ended on the floor, and the rest of their clothes followed it shortly.

 

Los Angeles

The same Insanely Luxurious and Insanely Expensive Five-Star Hotel Suite

(Paid by Lucas’ credit card)

The Morning After

 

 

Mac woke up and noticed with surprise that Lucas was still around. He honestly hadn’t expected that, but being wrong felt really good this time.

Sleeping Lucas made a really breathtaking picture in the morning, decided Mac. He was laying on his side with one hand under the pillow, face to face with Mac. His breath was deep and calming and after a few seconds Mac realized he got lost in his thoughts while just listening to it.

Mac reached behind himself and took his phone from the night table. It was barely 7 a.m. and he had nowhere to be, so he put the device away. As an afterthought he glanced to the floor.

Yep, all their clothes were still there, spread around in a very creative mess.

 Mac decided not to give a damn about this fact and moved back closer to Luke.

The night they had was amazing; so amazing that Mac would definitely welcome more. He had no idea if Luke shared the sentiment, but he had a good feeling about this. As far as Mac could tell, Luke hadn’t fallen asleep disappointed either.

The thing was, they barely knew each other and they were definitely _not_ in love. And yet, Mac couldn’t find a better word for describing what they had done the previous night as—making love.

He used to feel that way when he was with Nikki; well, the experience wasn’t similar at all, but the magnetism was. For the longest time Mac had been afraid he would never feel this pull again, the burning desire flooding through his veins, this barely controllable need that completely clouded his judgement, but made sex so much better. Recently, even when Mac found a woman that he was attracted to (and who was attracted to him as well), that pull was missing; maybe that’s what Jack meant when he claimed Mac still hadn’t moved on from Nikki.

And yet here he was. In a bed, after a night full of wonderful sex, with a man he knew next to nothing about. And it was wonderful.

Mac yawned and stretched lazily. He felt a bit tired (he hadn’t gotten much sleep after all), but relaxed all the same. As if he just got into the system something his body had demanded for a really long time.

The movement, despite being slow and careful, woke up the man next to Mac, who opened his eyes slowly and grinned as he took in the picture spreading before him – a picture of barely awake Mac shifting slowly in the white bedding.

“Mhm… you’re so beautiful, Angus. Has anybody ever told you that?” Purred Luke sleepily.

“Yeah, you, repeatedly.” Mac leaned over to kiss Luke on the neck the man was just flexing while trying to stretch as well. “Although you refused to accept the same compliment in return.”

“Oh no, we’re not revisiting this topic. Stooop it.” Luke theatrically hid head under the covers. “I thought we agreed to drop it.”

“You distracting me with a blow-job does not, in fact, count as agreeing to drop the subject.” Mac did his best to roll his eyes, but recalling the memory of said situation dulled down his sarcasm prowess a bit. Luke was a skilled lover, with an even more skilled tongue, and didn’t hesitate to use the latter for his own benefit.

“Doesn’t it?” Luke’s voice sounded challenging from under the covers. He suddenly unwrapped them from his head and threw himself onto unsuspecting Mac. “Let me try that technique again and then we’ll compare the results.” And then he went straight for Mac’s neck, which he had already knew was a good start for any kind of distraction when it came to Mac. He was about to start making his way downwards, but then he felt Mac’s fingers grab his jaw firmly, effectively disturbing all his plans.

“Nope, nice try, but not this time.” Mac forced Luke to move his face closer to his own. “You have the most remarkable eyes,” he murmured, looking right into them. “And your face—have you ever really looked at your jaw? This curve right here—“ Mac slowly traced it with his finger, following it with a trace of gentle kisses. “It’s so beautiful. You’re shaped like one of the Greek gods; honestly, I have no idea why you let me have you, Luke.”

“’m not listening to it…,” interrupted him Luke petulantly.

“You’re just as stubborn as you’re beautiful, Luke,” continued Mac, not distracted by Lucas in the slightest. He cupped Luke’s chin and silenced his another protest with a brief kiss.

“Pot, meet kettle,” commented Luke dryly when his mouth got free again.

“You need to learn how to take a compliment,” advised him Mac seriously.

“Yeah, I totally will,” Luke rolled his eyes theatrically, his voice full of sarcasm. “Just watch me.”

Mac swiftly took advantage of the fact that Luke seemed temporarily distracted and rolled them both over so that he was on top. Luke huffed in pretended exasperation.

“I am watching you, constantly,” murmured Mac, his voice slow and meaningful. “Can’t get my eyes off you, actually.”

“You sneaky little shit.”  

“Oh yeah, I got you there.” Mac smiled smugly.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“With utmost pleasure, Angus.”

Luke pulled Mac down onto himself, making his mouth very busy. Mac let out a deeply pleased sigh and focused his undivided attention on his lover.

 

 

Los Angeles

Mac and Bozer’s House

A few hours later

 

 

 

“So, how was it?” Jack entered the house as usual, without knocking, but with a couple of beers in his hands. He gave one to Mac and proceeded to put the rest of them in the fridge.

“Don’t even try that, man, I’ve been trying to get him to spill all day!” Complained Bozer, taking the beer out of Jack’s hands, even though it clearly wasn’t meant for him.

Jack huffed in annoyance, but decided to be a bigger man and ignored it in favor of grilling Mac, so he took another beer for himself from the fridge.

“Let it go, guys, I don’t kiss and tell.” Mac took a sip of his beer, smiling under his breath as he shook his head. They weren’t going to leave the topic alone and he knew it.

“Ha, so there is something to tell!” Exclaimed Jack. “Now, come on, man, you can’t keep me in the dark about it!”

Mac looked at Jack in theatrical seriousness and warned him with a grave voice:

“Do not ask for the details you are not prepared to hear.”

Jack almost choked on his beer.

“Mac!” He pretended to be scandalized.

“What?” Mac smiled innocently.

“I wasn’t asking you about that!”

“So what asking me about?” Teased him Mac. “Whether the food was nice?”

“Maybe!” Jack defended himself lamely.

Mac’s grin widened even more.

“I honestly have no idea,” he replied, mischief glittering in his eyes.

Jack groaned loudly and face palmed himself.

“I hate you, I hate you soooo much right now, Mac!” Announced Jack, shaking his head in fake exasperation.

“Why?” Asked Riley, casually stepping into the kitchen. Mac was slowly, but steadily, getting used to all these people just appearing in his flat out of thin air. Oh he simply hadn’t noticed when Bozer let her in, which was a slightly more possible option. But only slightly. “Did he tell you some juicy details?”

“I didn’t and I’m not going to,” announced Mac decisively.

“Oh, so it was about the thing that he barely figured out he was bi and he already scored a hot smooth criminal?” Guessed Riley, laughing at Jack’s expense.

“It’s not about that either!” Protested Jack. “He was the one dropping the innuendos!”

“Hey, I wasn’t! And you started it!” Denied Mac fiercely, making Riley laugh even more. “And can we please drop the topic of my--“ Mac cut of himself sharply, because he almost said ‘love life’ but then realized the word ‘love’ wasn’t appropriate in this situation, but the phrase ‘sex life’ seemed too explicit here. “—date,” he finished flatly instead.

This lapse of his was obviously noticed by everybody in the room, but nobody called him on it, and Mac was grateful for it.

“No way, brother,” replied Bozer immediately. “Not until you tell us at least…”

And then Mac was actually saved by the bell that loudly interrupted Bozer’s list of demands.

“I’ll take it,” offered Mac quickly, happy that he still had some acquaintances that were actually civilized enough not to barge into the house as if they owned them. He was surprised to see Matty on the other side of the door though.

“Is everybody else here?” She asked, looking behind Mac into the apartment.

“Yeah, come in. You want anything to drink?” Mac moved from the aisle and let her in.

“No, I just dropped by for a moment. I need to ask you something, but there was no use calling you all in just for this thing, so I decided to come by on my way home. Because somehow, more often than not, you’re all gathered here,” explained Matty, because she saw in the kitchen everybody she expected to.

“So, what’s this about?” Asked Jack, leaning over the counter.

Matty already had everyone’s attention, so she started without further delay.

“I wanted to ask you what you think about Lucas Burkhardt.”

Mac immediately got on high alert before she even finished that sentence. There were so many terrible things that could follow that Mac had no idea which one he should pick to worry about.

“I mean, how was working with him?” Continued Matty, unaware of Mac’s sudden anxiety. “I know one op is not much, but did he feel reliable? Was he useful for the team? Did you feel comfortable with him around?”

Mac heard Jack cough loudly, while muttering under his nose ‘yeah, some of us felt way more comfortable with him than the others’. Mac was standing right next to him and he was sure the remark was meant for him to hear, so he glared at Jack murderously and punched him in the arm.

Riley almost spilled her drink while laughing, which meant she heard Jack too, but she giggled some more and left it without further commentary.

“Why are you asking?” Asked Bozer, saving Mac from his misery.

Only then did Mac realize that Matty wasn’t in the briefing room when Riley teased him on the comms about Luke’s flirting, and later they never revisited the topic, so she was completely in the dark about this—new development.

Matty glared at all of them suspiciously, obviously noting their odd behavior, but she only rolled her eyes at them and answered Bozer’s question:

“Because the overwatch thinks he’s got a unique set of skills that can be useful for us in the long run. They want him on this team, but only if all of you approve.” She stayed silent for a moment, then cleared her throat pointedly and amended: “Well, they want him on the team regardless of your opinion, but I have something to say here as well, hence the question. So?” She looked at their faces, waiting for an answer.

Bozer shrugged and looked at Mac.

Riley shrugged and looked at Mac.

Jack huffed, shrugged and also looked at Mac.

Mac couldn’t look at himself, so he looked at them in return, his eyes saying loud and clear ‘what do you even want from me?’.

Matty, seeing the situation, focused her attention on Mac as well, raising her eyebrow and prompting him to answer.

Mac rolled his eyes at his friends.

“Working with him was fine,” replied Mac finally, fully aware that whatever he said would quickly become another object of fun. “I don’t have a problem with him, but I won’t speak for the whole team. Guys?”

“Oh no, I have no problem at all,” said Jack quickly. “I’m fine with it as long as Mac is too.”

“Yep, same goes for me,” added Riley, shrugging her shoulders again.

“No problem on my side either.” Bozer smiled at Mac smugly. “The more the merrier, right, Mac?”

Mac didn’t dignify this comment with an answer; he just sent Bozer a vengeful stare. Just wait, Mac  thought, soon you’ll go on some date too, and then I’ll _remind you of this day_.

Matty eyed them with a weird look, but decided to drop it for now.

“Okay, since you’ve all agreed, I’ll get the news to the overwatch,” she said finally.

Mac took a sip of his beer absent-mindedly, but then a thought suddenly appeared in his mind.

“Hey, Matty,” he began hesitantly, frowning a little, “But Lucas is on board with this idea too, right? The overwatch doesn’t hold anything over his head to agree, do they? Because that would be definitely _not_ helpful.”

“They could,” admitted Matty. “But I was the one to talk to him today and I made it clear that we wouldn’t use anything we dug up on him should he not take the offer. So you don’t need to worry,” she assured. “Why?”

Mac wasn’t sure how to explain, but he needn’t have worried, because Jack beat him to it anyway.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Matty, it’s just— _consent is very important_.” Jack tousled Mac’s hair teasingly, blinking at him.

Mac began having very murderous thoughts towards his brother in arms. So murderous that he actually looked around to see if there are any chewing gums available nearby.

And Matty couldn’t take that anymore.

“Okay guys, that’s enough. Care to let me in on the joke here, please?”

“Oh, no, there’s no joke,” assured her Jack fake-seriously. “We’re just very happy for Mac.”

“Yes, so much good things happened in his life recently…,” continued Riley innocently.

“Totally,” Bozer swiftly took over, “he should tell you all about it!”

Mac seriously considered throwing himself out of the window. Like, at least ten times in a row. But then his phone vibrated in his pocket so he checked it and saw a new text message.

_[How do you feel about the news, Angus?]_

The message came from a contact called ‘Luke’, which Mac surely didn’t have last night. Okay, so maybe he would put off his self-defenestration plans for a while.  

Mac smiled under his breath and texted back:

_[Good. You?]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blurry idea for another part (hopefully the last one!); I'm still not sure if I'm gonna write it though.  
> It would be something about Nikki resurfacing for a moment, y'know, something along the lines of 'Mac is over Nikki-- but it's so much easier to be over someone if they're not around".
> 
> Would you be interested in it? Or maybe you have some ideas of how it would go? 
> 
> Comments are always the best motivation!


End file.
